The Instant Mary Sue Test Harry Potter Version
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Are you writing a fan fiction? Worried about your character? Have you got that horrible feeling she might be (gasp!) a… a… a Mary-Sue? No need to worry! This impartial test will tell you instantly if you've gone horribly wrong with your character. All you need to do is answer the following questions. But be honest!


Okay, I got this stuff long time ago. Originally this is written to check any Mary Sue from Tolkien fandom. You know how things work, with Legolas being there and Glorfindel (for some who bother to read the book, that's it) and any other 'hot' elves. Mary Sue flooded that fandom and what can I do? I'm just one me. A fujoshi whom if make a self-inserted fic will doing well as both Matchmaker and Mary-sue Slayer. No offense… ^^

So, currently I transfer this test from Tolkien verse to Harry Potter Verse for guide any **newbie** in case they will write any fic. Heyy, be brave to write is good. But better ask some more experienced one before publish or some flame will discouraged you! My very own first fic is also a Mary-sue one who almost got killed by OC Villain akin to Bellatrix and got saved by Harry with first kiss due to her rare blood creature inheritance. I know that's silly, I'm ashamed of myself. Fortunately I never publish it, and when I finally have a chance to type it on my notebook, I lost my courage to do so. Okay, enough with my rambling. Take the test and enjoy. Oh, if there's any other question you might like to add it to the list, put it on review box….^^ happy write! Writers are awesome! More awesome than hippogryff! And reviewers are awesome beyond beliefs! More awesome than James Potter! #hexedtothehellandback

* * *

**The Instant Mary-Sue Test**

Are you writing a fan fiction? Worried about your character? Have you got that horrible feeling she might be (gasp!) a… a… a Mary-Sue!?

No need to worry! This impartial test will tell you instantly if you've gone horribly wrong with your character. All you need to do is answer the following questions. But be honest! Lying to the Test (and yourself) will only lead you down the narrow path towards FLAMES! And you cannot answer "Yes, but…" There's no but in this test. You might be able to fool yourself, but there's no excuse good enough to fool your readers!

* * *

1\. Is your character incredibly beautiful?

2\. Even more beautiful than Fleur Delacour?

3\. Does she have unusual hair/eye colour?

4\. Do you use more than 2 sentences to describe her appearance?

5\. Does she have a beautiful and/or unusual name?

6\. Do you wish that was your real name, or is that also your code name?

7\. Is she a Vampire, Veela, or a half-Veela? Actually, is she half-something?

8\. Is she a rare unique unusual creature that have unusual traits or body part and almost extinct or long time unheard of? Is she has wings?

9\. Does she need a mate for his life or she will die if she doesn't get any?

10\. Is she related to someone important in Magical folk, like Merlin or The Founder? Is she the only one heir?

11\. Does his family is incredibly old and rich and important in wizarding world?

12\. Does one of JKR's characters fall hopelessly in love with her?

13\. Is she in love with one of JKR's characters?

14\. Is this also your favorite JKR's character?

15\. Is it Harry or Draco?

16\. Does she have a dark and mysterious past? Even abused badly perhaps?

17\. Does that trouble her?

18\. Does that trouble her so much other (canon) characters have to spend valuable time comforting her?

19\. Is she a skilled fighter? Even better than Auror or Unspeakable perhaps?

20\. Is she actually one of the best fighters in Wizarding World?

21\. Can she actually pretty much defeat anyone? Even Voldemort, if she really wanted to?

22\. Does she also have magical skills that so rare, almost extinct, or no one can do it except her?

23\. Does she have the gift of foresight? Or does she get strange vibes? Does she see dead people?

24\. Does she own a special weapon that was given to her by someone important to her?

25\. Does she own any special jewelry given to her by someone important to her?

26\. Can she talk to animals? Is she a parselmouth?

27\. Do animals only obey her, and no-one else?

28\. Does she have an unusual pet, like a unicorn?

29\. Can she turn into an animal, possibly a unicorn?

30\. Is she clever, or very wise?

31\. Is she wiser than Merlin and Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw put together?

32\. Does she actually know everything?

33\. Is she a skilled healer?

34\. Despite all this, does she get injured/captured?

35\. Does she actually get injured/captured frequently?

36\. Does your favourite JKR's character save/heal her?

* * *

Result:

If you answered "**yes**" to…

**0-3 questions:**  
Congratulations, you deserve a medal! There's nothing Mary-Sue-like in your character. Keep up the good work!

**4-6 questions:**  
Hmm… not too bad. You may need to reconsider some aspects of your character, but in general she seems harmless enough.

**7-10 questions:**  
It's getting warmer! Unless you want the FLAMES to lick higher, I suggest you make some major changes to your character. At least get rid of the unicorn.

**11-15 questions:**  
This is serious. You must do something about your character immediately! As it is, she's unrealistic and highly annoying. Give her some flaws and make her less perfect, and she might still have a chance.

**16-25 questions:**  
Oh my God! Kill her now, and the readers might still survive your story without having to gnaw their own leg off! However, if you decide to keep her, she WILL BURN IN FLAMES.

**Over 25 questions:**  
Congratulations, you've managed to build the prototype of Mary-Sue! Your story is without any doubt unpublishable, but don't delete it: the novelty value is so big some collectors might pay you good money to get it into their secret archive!


End file.
